You're engaged to who?
by kepc
Summary: One Shot...Nick returns from and Argentine Hospital and is very confused!


Nick is coming home after spending weeks in an Argentine hospital. Everyone is excited and they've all come down to the airfield to welcome him home. As the plane lands and pulls to a stop everyone holds back as Tess moves towards Nick "Hello Wifey." Nicks says grinning at Tess but she is unable to speak so he just hugs and kisses her. They stand embracing for quite some time eventually Tess says "Oh Nick I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again." He hugs her and says. "I don't what to go anywhere without you again either." They glance over at their friends and family eagerly waiting for him. Nick says "I've got a lot of catching up to do don't I." Tess smiles and says "Harry's organized a "Welcome Home Party" for you but just say the word and we'll go straight home." He laughs and says. "No we'd better go or they'll follow us." She grins and agrees.

As they approach Harry moves forward and hugs his son and says "Welcome home Nick, I'm so glad you're safe." Stevie, Jodi and Kate are standing with Alex and Fiona when Nick moves to embrace his brother "Alex am I glad to see you." Alex grins and says "Yeah me too mate. I need a best man." Nick laughs and says "Alex that's brilliant." Nick turns to Stevie wraps his arms around her and says "Congratulations Stevie best news I've heard in ages. It's about time he worked it out." Everyone is shocked. Stevie whispers up at him "Nick it's not me." Fiona is livid and storms off. Alex doesn't know where to look or what to say. Nick turns to look at his friends and family and offers. "It must be the jetlag." No-one looks convinced. Alex heads off to find Fiona.

Alex eventually finds her on Kilarney. "Go away Alex and leave me alone." Fiona yells. "Fi I have no idea what that was all about." Alex offers. "Alex do you know how embarrassed I am?" She yells at him. "Well can we talk about this calmly, like adults?" He says starting to get cross. " Calmly? Your brother just assumed you we're engaged to your best friend. Why would he think that Alex?" " Fi I don't know I really don't." He offers. "You're a liar Alex you told me there was nothing between Stevie and yourself but I've seen how she looks at you. I'm not stupid." Alex looks at her and says " Honestly Fiona I've never slept with Stevie." She looks at him and says "No but I bet you've thought about it. Haven't you?" Without thought he smiles. "You bastard Alex." He looks at her stunned. "Hey I said I've never slept with her, Stevie's my best friend Fiona my very best friend." Fiona is furious and says. "I should be your best friend not her." Alex raises his voice and says. "I'm going for a ride we'll talk when you calm down."

The party was a strained affair as Harry is thrilled Nick is home but unhappy about him upsetting Fiona. Nearly everyone has gone home with just a few remaining. "Harry I assumed it was Stevie because she's Alex's best friend." Nick says defending his actions at the airstrip. "Fiona's family is in finance Nick very well placed and she'll be an asset to Alex and Kilarney and if Stevie ruins that there will be hell to pay." Harry says angrily. Nick looks at his Father and says "An asset Harry? You had better not think of Tess as a bloody asset. I married her because she's my best friend and I love her not for the betterment of Kilarney or our family." Nick says crossly. Harry replies "No of course not Nick but Stevie is no Tess." Nick says "You don't get it do you Stevie would do anything for Alex. She knows him better than anyone. If he's troubled he talks to her. Don't you want that for him?" Harry responds. "Well he can talk to Fiona from now on not Stevie." Nick says "If you could see past your own nose Harry you'd see the right girl for Alex is Stevie no matter what you think. Tess I want to go home. I've had enough."

Stevie endured the party for Nick but felt very uncomfortable. "Stevie I'm so sorry I just assumed it was you. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."Nick offered. "It's ok Nick one day we'll laugh about it. I just felt sorry for Alex; he didn't know where to look." Stevie replies. "Yes I'll have to apologize to the both of them when they appear." Nick says. Stevie asks. "Nick would you mind if I left, I think I'll go for a ride to clear my head before dark." He hugs her and says "No not at all and again, I'm really sorry Stevie." She moves to leave and Harry approaches her and says" Don't you dare do anything to ruin this for Alex." Stevie is angry and lets Harry have it with both barrels "I didn't do anything Harry I was just standing there. So don't you dare blame or threaten me." By the time she reaches her car the tears have started to fall. Quickly she drives away.

Back at Drover's she changes her clothes and heads out to saddle Banjo. She rides for over an hour thinking about the day's events. It's bad enough that she's in love with Alex but now he's engaged and she's lost him, the last thing she wants is to lose his friendship. She rides down to the wildlife corridor and stops to sit for awhile.

Over at Kilarney, Nick and Tess are about to leave when Alex and Fiona turn up. Nick speaks and says "Alex I'm so sorry I just didn't think." Alex looks upset but accepts the apology and introduces Fiona to Nick. First impressions from Nick aren't good. Even though he'd apologised profusely his apology was met with scorn. Nick finds her selfish and the way she talks to Alex and calls him Baby just doesn't sound right or feel right. Nick decides he doesn't like her.

The following day Nick's sitting in the office doing some paperwork when he decides to Google Fiona's Family he's stunned to find she broke of an engagement seven weeks ago. Alarm bells ring. Tess walks into the room and says "Hello husband! I thought you might like a coffee and a biscuit." Nick laughs and says "Wifey that's very thoughtful of you." She grins as she puts the cup down and leans in to kiss him. "Oh Nick do you know how much I've wanted to do that." He laughs and says "Me too." Tess looks at the screen and says "What are you looking at I thought you were doing the accounts?" Nick responds " Well I thought I'd Google, Fiona's family because Harry was going on about how much of an asset Fiona will be to Alex and Kilarney and have a look at what I found?" Tess begins to read the article and says "So she was still engaged three weeks before she met Alex. Oh Nick I wonder if Alex knows?" "I don't know Tess I'll see if I can find out a bit more about her from Alex."

Stevie is out fencing when Alex rides over to her. "Hi "she says. "Hi." He answers. She continues working and he remains silent. "Stevie about yesterday?" He begins. "Forget it Alex." She responds. "But Stevie..." He begins and she cuts him off. "Alex I don't want to talk about it ok." "Stevie I think we need to talk about it."Alex continues. She looks at him angrily. "There is nothing to say Alex, nothing." He looks at her and says. "Well I just wanted to talk to you about Fiona and how she reacted." Stevie starts packing up the fencing gear and he can tell she's really angry by the way she's throwing things into the back of the Ute. "Alex you're engaged to be married if you've got a problem with her then go and talk to her about it. I really don't care ok?" He looks really hurt and see can see it but she's about to cry and anger is her best defence she gets into the car and drives off.

Alex drives over to see Nick and Tess. "Hi Alex where's Fiona?" Tess enquires. "She was having a rest so I thought I'd go for a ride and I sort of ended up here." He says sadly. "Are you alright Alex?' Tess inquires. Alex looks at her and says "Not really." "Can I help with anything?" Tess asks. She watches as he thinks about her question and then says "Stevie and I had a fight." Tess is surprised after all that's happened in the last twenty four hours he's upset about a fight with Stevie not what happened with Fiona. "What about Alex?" Tess asks. "Well I wanted to talk about yesterday and then when I mentioned Fiona's reaction she got really angry and drove off." He answers. "So you came here hoping she'd be here?"

The back door bangs and Stevie appears spots Alex and turns back out the door. "See she's really angry and I don't know why and she won't talk to me." Tess looks at him and says "Alex why are you here. Shouldn't you be more concerned about Fiona than Stevie?" He looks at her and says "But Stevie's my best friend Tess you know that and she's upset I want to know why?' Tess is about to speak when Nick walks into the room "I thought I heard your voice." Nick says and continues "How's Fiona today?" Nick asks. "Yeah she's alright." Alex replies. Nick looks at him puzzled and says. "Just alright." Alex looks cross and says "Yes she's alright ok."

Alex looks back at Tess and asks "What were you going to say Tess?" "Alex you know Stevie better than any of us. Why does she get angry with you?" Alex laughs and says "Usually because I'm being an idiot or because she's trying to hide something from me." He stops deep in thought. "Thanks for listening Tess." He says grinning. "Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asks. "Yeah what's up?" Alex asks. "I just wanted to know a little about Fiona that's all."

"Oh what like?" Nick asks a few questions about her family and her job and her past. When Alex says, "She's only been back in Australia for a month or so she worked in Paris for six months before that." Nick grins and says "Really Alex?" Nick sounds surprised. Alex looks at him and says "Why did you say it like that?" Nick hands him a print out from the computer. Alex's face goes red he turns and leaves the room.

"You said you were living in Paris, Fiona and you broke off your engagement three weeks before you met me three bloody weeks. When were you going to tell me about that?" Alex growls. "You don't understand Alex." Fiona says and then tells him about the circumstances of her break up. "Which part Fiona don't I understand the lie about living in Paris or having a Fiancé'?" "Alex I have something else to tell you. I think I'm pregnant." When she mentions a baby his demeanour softens. "Really Fi oh that's wonderful." And he hugs her.

Dave is over helping Stevie with a sick horse and he asks "So Stevie what do you think of Fiona?" She glares at him and says "Next subject." Dave laughs and says "So did Alex catch up with you yesterday." She stops what she's doing and slowly looks at him and says "Next subject." Dave laughs and says "We're nearly finished here. Want to have a beer." She grins and says "I'd love to have a beer Thanks." Dave and Stevie are sitting having a beer when Fiona and Alex pull in. "G'day." Alex calls. Fiona gives a half hearted wave. They move towards Stevie and Dave "Oh bloody hell." Stevie whispers. "Got anymore beers." Alex asks. "No we haven't actually." Stevie says. "So Dave and I thought we'd take a spin into the pub and have tea while we're there. Didn't we Dave?' Dave grins and says "Yeah beer run." Alex says "Oh right. We've come over for dinner." Stevie nods as she rises as says "Oh that's nice well we best be on our way then." Fiona moves off and Alex follows. Dave says "What was that all about Stevie?' She looks at him and says "Next subject." They both laugh.

Inside Tess has dinner organized and says "I'm just waiting on Stevie and then I'll dish up." Fiona says "Oh her and Dave have gone to the pub for dinner." Nick and Tess glance at each other. Alex notices Fiona doesn't. Nick says "Right who's for a beer or a wine? Fiona says "I'll have a beer." Alex says "I don't think you should Fi." She looks at him puzzled and says "Oh yeah right. I'll just have water Thanks." Alex grins and says "Fi's pregnant." Nick and Tess exchange glances again. Alex says 'What's going on? I thought you'd be happy for us." Nick says "Well I would be if she was actually pregnant." Alex is angry and says "Bloody hell Nick what are you up to?" Nick says. "Alex she lied about Paris, She lied about the engagement and she's lied about being pregnant."

Alex is about to say something when Tess places a letter on the table and says "This arrived today. I opened it because it was addressed to Mrs Ryan." She hands it to Alex. He reads it and says "Fi is this true?" she begins to cry and says "I'm sorry Alex I love you so much I didn't want to lose you." Alex says "You promised you wouldn't lie to me and now I find you can't have children and yet you told me you were pregnant. It's over Fiona. I was going to call it off the other day but when you said you were pregnant. I had to take responsibility. I don't love you and I'm sorry but it's over. Take my car back to Kilarney and pack your things. I'll make my own way home. " She has no come back as it's all true. She rises and leaves.

Dave and Stevie arrive back at Drover's and the house is in darkness. As it's a warm moonlit night they sit and have a beer on the veranda. "So come on Stevie you roped me into taking you to town for dinner. I think I'm owed and explanation." She grins and says "Thanks for that Dave you're a good mate. I didn't want to have to sit through dinner watching him with her." Dave says "So when did you realize you were in love with him?" Stevie looks shocked and replies" I never said that Dave."

He smiles at her and says "You don't have to say it Stevie we've all known for ages." She wipes the tears from her face and says "Seems everyone knows except the one person who matters and he's about to get married." Dave says. "What will you do Stevie?" Again she wipes the tears and says "I just want him to be happy Dave and if that means letting him go then that's what I have to do. I had my chance last year and didn't take it. I foolishly said I just wanted to be friends." Dave looks at her and says "I might head home Stevie. Will you be alright" She rises and hugs him and says "Yes I'm ok. Thanks for listening Dave." He drives off and she watches his taillights wind down the driveway.

She opens another beer and sits back down on the chair she sat so many times with Alex and begins to cry. "Have you got one of those for me?" Alex asks stepping out from the shadow of the veranda. She jumps and then realizing it's him and says. "Oh I suppose you can have one. What are you doing here?" "Well Fiona took my car so I was stranded." "Oh" is all she says in reply. He sits beside her and says "So did you enjoy your dinner?" "Yes it was nice." she replies. "Nice, because you didn't have to watch me with her or just nice?" She's shocked. "You listened to a private conversation didn't you?"She accuses. He grins and says "Well it was about me so I think I was entitled to listen." Stevie replies "Alex I'm sorry. But I didn't have anyone to talk too." Alex says "You could have talked to me Cowgirl." "Alex you're engaged to be married I think I have to stop telling you a lot of things." She says and he replies "Stevie, Fiona and I broke up I'm not engaged anymore. So I think you need to tell me about how much you love me and want to kiss me and take me upstairs with you." She laughs and says. "Just like that. You're engaged at dinner time and in my bed by midnight." Alex says "Well I would have been in your bed over a year ago but you didn't want me like that. I was in love with you then but you didn't want me." Tears are streaming down her face as she says "Want to stay for the night Alex?" As he reaches to kiss her he says "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
